Body proportions
, by Parmigianino. As in other Mannerist works, the proportions of the body - here the neck - are exaggerated for artistic effect.]] While there is significant variation in anatomical proportions between people, there are many references to '''body proportions' that are intended to be canonical, either in art, measurement, or medicine. Basics of human proportions It is important in figure drawing to draw the human figure in proportion. Though there are sutbtle differences between individuals, human proportions fit within a fairly standard range, though artists have historically tried to create idealised standards. In figure drawing, the basic unit of measurement is the 'head', which is the distance from the top of the head to the chin. This unit of measurement is reasonably standard, and has long been used by artists to establish the proportions of the human figure. The proportions used in figure drawing are: *An average person, is generally 7-and-a-half heads tall (including the head). *An ideal figure, used when aiming for an impression of nobility or grace, is drawn at 8 heads tall. *An heroic figure, used in the heroic for the depiction of gods and superheroes, is eight-and-a-half heads tall. Most of the additional length comes from a bigger chest and longer legs. Western Ideal study found that ideal facial proportions were close to the average of all female profiles. ]] Leg-to-body ratio A study using Polish participants by Sorokowski found 5% longer legs than an individual used as a reference was considered most attractive. The study concluded this preference might stem from the influence of leggy runway models.Sorokowski, P. (2010). Attactiveness of Legs Length in Poland and Great Britain. In Human Ecology. 31(3):148 The Sorokowski study was criticized for using a picture of the same person with digitally altered leg lengths which Marco Bertamini felt were unrealistic. Another study using British and American participants, found "mid-ranging" leg-to-body ratios to be most ideal.Frederick, D. A. et al. (2010). The influence of leg-to-body ratio (LBR) on judgments of female physical attractiveness: Assessments of computer-generated images varying in LBR In Body Image. 7(1):51-55 A study by Swami et al. of American men and women showed a preference for men with legs as long as the rest of their body and women with 40% longer legs than the rest of their bodySwami, V. et al. (2006). The leg-to-body ratio as a human aesthetic criterion. In Body Image. 3. The researcher concluded that this preference might be influenced by American culture where long leg women are portrayed as more attractive. The Swami et al. study was criticized for using a picture of the same person with digitally altered leg lengths which Marco Bertamini felt were unrealistic.Bertamini, M. (2009). THE EFFECT OF LEG LENGTH ON PERCEIVED ATTRACTIVENESS OF SIMPLIFIED STIMULI. In Social, Evolutionary, and Cultural Psychology. 3(3). Bertamini also criticized the Swami study for only changing the leg length while keeping the arm length constant. Bertamini's own study which used stick figures mirrored Swami's study, however, by finding a preference for leggier women. Muscle men and thin women A 1999 study found that "the (action) figures have grown much more muscular over time, with many contemporary figures far exceeding the muscularity of even the largest human bodybuilders," reflecting an American cultural ideal of a super muscular man. Also, female dolls show reflect the cultural ideal of thinness in women. Large people American comic book heroes should either be 8, 8 and 3/4, 9, 15, or 20 heads tall. The small size of the head relative to the body is done to make them appear "heroic"Lee, S. (1984). How to Draw Comics the Marvel Way. Fireside, USA. , "more powerful"Hart, C. How to Draw Comic Book Heroes and Villains. Watson-Guptill, USA. and have a greater "artistic effect"Chrisholm, H. (1910). Encyclopedia Britannica.. Typically, male superheroes in American comics have "strong" and "angular" jaws, with their eyes located at the "halfway" mark of their face and their eyes, one eye's width apart from each other. Women superheroes in American comics have "full lips". Japanese Ideal Japanese ideals for body proportions differ from Western ideals. The most prominent example of this is moe, characteristics of which include large eyes, small noses, tall irises, thin limbs, large heads, and neotenized faces.電撃萌王 Special May 1, 2006, No. 127 Vol.11 No.8, Media, p. 104 ~ 105 Manga characters are usually sized to be 5.7 to 6.5 heads tall.Crilley, M. Manga Body Proportions. Youtube. Accessed May 2, 2011, from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFuFwpGfbYU&Crilley, M. How To Draw Manga Female Body Proportions (Talia from "Brody's Ghost"). Youtube. Accessed May 2, 2011, from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VtBuFYvsW8& Another example of the Japanese ideal is the concept of the gracilized man: in contemporary Japanese society, bishōnen, literally "beautiful boys", are "delicate", "svelte" and "beautiful" males who are drawn to appeal to "adolescent girls".Buckley (2002). Encyclopedia of Contemporary Japanese Culture. Taylor & Francis. pp. 188, 522, 553. ISBN 0415143446. Leonardo da Vinci .]] Leonardo da Vinci believed that the ideal human proportions were governed by the harmonious proportions that he believed governed the universe"Universal Leonardo: Leonardo Da Vinci Online › Essays." Universal Leonardo: Leonardo Da Vinci Online › Welcome to Universal Leonardo. Web. 22 Apr. 2010. . such that the ideal man would fit cleanly into a circle as in his famed "Vitruvian man" drawing. Bibliography * Gottfried Bammes: Studien zur Gestalt des Menschen. Verlag Otto Maier GmbH, Ravensburg 1990, ISBN 3-473-48341-9. See also * Aesthethetics * Body shape * Female body shape * Physical attractiveness * Golden Ratio References Category:Anatomy category:Body Category:Physique {{EnWP|Body proportions]]